A Hidden Love Revealed
by KodiandtheWolves0876
Summary: When Dusty catches Kodi singing about how much he loves her, Will the two stay friends or become more than just "friends"?...
1. Prologue

Let me just start off by saying that this my first ever fanfic i've written, so please be honest and tell me how I did and what I could do better. Thanks and happy reading!

(Story starts on next chapter)


	2. The Newfound Feelings

It was the winter of 1928 in Nome, Alaska. Kodi Was now the lead dog on his mail team, and gave them the next few days off to relax. Kodi was sitting near the edge of his favorite cliff just outside the outskirts of Nome in deep thought about one particular grey female husky. "Dusty" Kodi sighed, he was thinking about his first day on the mail team, but mostly about when he met Dusty. He thought about how Dusty was his best friend on the mail team and how she had helped him along the way to become the great lead dog that he was. But now they were both grown up, and Kodi had started to get this different feeling every time he was around her or even looked at her, but unknown to him was that Dusty felt the same way about Kodi. "I think I'm in love with you, But how do I tell you?" he asked himself in a sad voice.

**Kodi starts singing Cruise by Florida Georgia Line...**

**"Baby you a song**

**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

**Hey baby**

**Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her**

**She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water**

**Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs"**

**Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said**

**Baby you a song**

**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

**Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle**

**Every little farm town with you**

**In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit**

**Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it**

**So baby you a song**

**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

**She was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker**

**We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer**

**She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said**

**"Fire it up, let's go get this thing stuck"**

**Baby you a song**

**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

**Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle**

**Every little farm town with you**

**In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit**

**Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it**

**So baby you a song**

**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

**When that summer sun fell to its knees**

**I looked at her and she looked at me**

**And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night**

**'Cause it felt so right, her and I, man we felt so right**

**I put it in park and**

**Grabbed my guitar**

**And strummed a couple chords**

**And sang from the heart**

**Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'**

**Hell I can't get you out of my head**

**Baby you a song**

**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

**Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle**

**Every little farm town with you**

**Baby you a song**

**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

**Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle**

**Every little farm town with you**

**In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit**

**Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it**

**Come on**

**Baby you a song**

**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

**Come on girl**

**Get those windows down and cruise**

**Aww yea"**


	3. The Surprise

Dusty was sitting in the doorway of the boiler room, she was watching the stars and thinking about how Kodi had grown from a small young pup into a young and very handsome lead sled dog. The thought of how they had become the best of friends and grown up together always made her smile, but lately she had been thinking about how ever since she got older she'd been wanting to become more than friends with him. But just then a small gust of wind blew by her and she smelled something, no, not something, but someone... "Kodi!" she gasped quietly being careful not to wake Kirby and Ralph. Smelling his scent had taken her by surprise, but she decided to follow it. After about 5 minutes of walking and tracking his scent, Dusty had reached the outskirts of Nome. Just around the corner was a big rock, but she froze in her tracks when she thought she heard someone talking, no, someone singing! She listened silently as the voice sang

**"Baby you a song**

**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

**Hey baby**

**Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her**

**She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water**

**Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs"**

**Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said**

**Baby you a song**

**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

**Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle**

**Every little farm town with you**

**In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit**

**Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it**

**So baby you a song**

**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise"**

**(nearing the end of the song now)**

**"Come on**

**Baby you a song**

**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

**Come on girl**

**Get those windows down and cruise**

**Aww yea"**

Dusty's eyes widened when she realized who the voice belonged to, her heart leapt when she realized that he was most likely sing about HER! She peaked around the corner to see Kodi sitting on the rock singing passionately and watching the stars that she was before she found him.


	4. Dusty Talks to Kodi

She couldn't stand hiding anymore, she had to talk to him, so Dusty crept around the corner and said "Wow Kodi, I never knew your singing was so beautiful, Wait... were you singing about me?". Kodi whirled around, eyes widened with horror as he knew dusty had heard him singing about her. Kodi then bolted away with tears in his eyes. "KODI! WAIT! PLEASE!" Dusty yelled as she chased after Kodi. He was so upset that he wasn't even watching where he was going and slammed headfirst into a tree and immediately fell to the ground unconscious. "Oh KODI!" Dusty burst into tears and ran over to his very still body, the fur on his face was still wet from his tears. She put her ear to his chest and was relieved to hear him still breathing. It was getting late and the temperature was dropping so she lied down on top of his unconscious body to keep him warm. Dusty eventually fell asleep and it wasn't until morning when they woke up.

(sorry this chapter was a bit short)


	5. Awake

"mmmpphh" Kodi moaned as he finally regained his consciousness, when he opened his eyes he saw where he was and he remembered all that happened last night. Although Dusty was still fast asleep Kodi felt something warm and heavy on top of him and was half happy half surprised to see none other than the husky he secretly loved, Dusty, lying on top of him protecting him and keeping him warm. Dusty was smiling in her sleep, which made Kodi smile too. But now Kodi was starting to get too hot because of the sun beating down on him and Dusty lying on his back, plus the headache he still had after slamming head first into a big tree. He had to wake her up, "But how can I face her again after what happened last night?" He thought to himself.


	6. The Watching Parents

Dusty was still smiling in her sleep and dreaming about running in an open field with Kodi at her side, them being more than just friends, when she felt something lick her cheek and woke up. Happy an awake and smiling Kodi looking at her she smiled back and softly asked "Hi Kodi, are you okay after you hit your head?" With the two young dogs having no idea that they were being watched by both Kodi and Dusty's parents.

"Yes" he shyly replied looking down at his paws

"Kodi, i've never heard anyone sing more beautiful than you did last night, you don't have to be shy about it" She replied standing up to let Kodi get to stand up

(flashback)

45 Minutes Ago:

Balto and Jenna were sleeping in Balto's boat, Balto had just woken up to realize that Kodi wasn't in the corner where he said he would sleep the night before, this was odd to Balto because he knew his son wasn't an early riser by any means. "Psst, Jenna, wake up" He whispered to his still sleeping mate.

"Balto? What's wrong? Why are you up so early?" She sleepily asked seeing her mate's concerned look.

"Kodi is gone, he usually doesn't get up until at least 2 hours later on his days off" Balto replied.

"Lets go into town and look for him" Jenna says getting up onto her paws.

After a 2 minute walk they were just walking into Nome, Walking down the street was Shaska (Dusty's Mother) and Oakley (Dusty's Father) looking just as nervous as Balto and Jenna were. "Hi guys, what brings you two out here so early?" Oakley asked.

"We can't find Kodi and we are looking for him" Balto replied.

Oakley and Shaska's eyes widened when they heard this. "And we can't find Dusty" Shaska replied. But right as she said this Balto's head went up in the air and started sniffing.

"I think I smell both of them, follow me" Balto replied. As if to confirm this Oakley nodded his head and said "I do too".

After a few minutes of following their trail they came across a sleeping Kodi and Dusty laying on top of each other next to a tree. Balto and Oakley softly chuckled and looked at each other and smiled while Jenna and Shaska did the same. "Lets hide and wait until they get up" Jenna said. Everyone smirked at the idea and hit behind the clearing of trees behind the two sleeping huskies.

(End of Flashback)


	7. Admitting The Truth

"ho-how did you find me?" Kodi stammered lying down on his side looking away from Dusty.

"Oh Kodi," Dusty sighed walking over and lying down in front of him looking into his eyes. "I smelled your scent and followed it here and found you sitting on the rock singing" she replied. "Please don't be shy, tell me the truth, were you singing about me?".

When Kodi heard this he closed his eyes and a tear ran down one of his eyes. Dusty saw that Kodi was starting to cry and she licked his tears away and softly said "Kodi, i'm not upset if you were, please don't cry, you can tell me"

"y-yes" kodi whimpered softly, and his tears stopped. "I-I'm sorry Dusty but from the day we met as young pups you were and still are the most Beautiful husky I've ever met. I well, I love you Dusty" Kodi sighed, finally getting his secret off of his chest.

Dusty was stunned when she finally heard what he had said, But she was so happy to hear him say it. "Kodi, I've always wanted to hear you say those words to me, I Love you too with all my heart!" She started sobbing out of happiness into Kodi's fur. Kodi wasn't crying anymore and was just smiling realizing what he had just heard. "Kodi when I met you we became great friends, and I thought you were the nicest dog on earth, and I've always been afraid to tell you how I really felt" Dusty said still sniffling a little bit.

**Kodi starts singing ****If I Lose Myself**** by ****OneRepublic**

**"I stared up at the sun,**

**Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.**

**I stared up just to see**

**With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.**

**You can feel the light start to tremble,**

**Washing what you know out to sea.**

**You can see your life out of the window tonight.**

**If I lose myself tonight,**

**It'll be by your side.**

**I lose myself tonight...**

**(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**If I lose myself tonight,**

**It'll be you and I.**

**Lose myself tonight...**

**(Dusty also starts singing)**

**I woke up with the sun,**

**Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.**

**I woke up just to see**

**With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.**

**You can feel the light start to tremble,**

**Washing what you know out to sea.**

**You can see your life out of the window tonight.**

**If I lose myself tonight,**

**It'll be by your side.**

**I lose myself tonight...**

**(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**If I lose myself tonight,**

**It'll be you and I.**

**Lose myself tonight...**

**Whoooooooooo!**

**Whoooooooooo!**

**Take us down and we keep trying,**

**Forty thousand feet, keep flying.**

**Take us down and we keep trying,**

**Forty thousand feet, keep flying.**

**Take us down and we keep trying,**

**Forty thousand feet, keep flying.**

**Take us down and we keep trying,**

**Forty thousand feet, keep flying.**

**If I lose myself tonight...**

**Whoooooooooo!**

**Whoooooo whoooo**

**Whooooooo!**

**Whoooooooooo**

**Whoooooo, whoooo!**

**Whooooooo!"**

Kodi and Dusty finish the song looking into each others eyes seeing the unstoppable flame of love for each other deep within their hearts.


	8. Ending

Balto, Jenna, Oakley, and Shaska were all stunned as the two couples watched behind the trees as their son (for Balto and Jenna) and daughter (For Oakley and Shaska) admit their up to then hidden unconditional love for each other and become a couple themselves.

"Do you think we should come out now?" Jenna whispered.

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda tired of hiding" Oakley whispered back.

Kodi and Dusty had their backs turned to them nuzzling each other as the 4 silently came out of hiding until "SNAP!" Balto accidentally stepped on a thin branch that snapped in half quite loudly, "Whoops" Balto said seeing that they had been spotted. Kodi and Dusty both spun around eyes wide with shock and horror and their faces blushing with embarrassment as they each saw both of their parents smiling at them. "Mom! Dad! when did you get here!? Kodi yelled "before you two lovers even woke up" Jenna giggled "So when where you gonna tell us?" Shaska playfully asked Dusty, "Probably sometime soon but you didn't to spy on us like that jeez guys" Dusty replied flatly. "Well Congratulations you two" Balto said making the moment even more awkward. "Thanks" They both replied looking at the floor.

After Kodi got the usual "take care of my daughter and be responsible" talk from Oakley, Kodi and Dusty went on to be a happy couple eventually planning to have pups of their own.

**well, that was it for my first fanfic, so please tell me if i'm good enough to write more and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
